For The First Time
by TheBlueRoseLover
Summary: A night in the Bunker leads to Crowley telling the story of how he and Alexia came to be, and him telling your brothers about how they had sex for the first time. Yes this is a funny/romantic/smutty story.


This story starts in the Bunker. Where the Winchesters and the Colt siblings were all sitting around getting totally shit faced. Well everyone but Alexia, she was off taking a bath. Crowley and Cas had just arrived almost at the same time. Crowley had arrived last and may he just say the sight he walked in on or more popped in on, was a sight he will never forget.  
Alice, Andrew, and Dean were all playing a drunken game of poker which wasn't actually going by any rules and Crowley even thought he saw Alice playing footies with Dean under the table. Alex, Sam, and Cas were all talking at the table, all three had a drink in their hands. But where oh where was his beloved Alexia? Crowley took a seat next to Cas and across from Alex, the oldest Clot sibling. Alex and Crowley have never really get along, but with Crowley always running off with his first baby sister how could Alex simply drink beers and swipe stories with him. Crowley was highly surprised when Alex turned in his seat and while laughing said: "Hello Crowley... how... how are... you doing..?" Crowley blinked a few times and looked at Alex and Sam. Before Crowley could say anything Cas beat him to it by saying: "Crowley, Me and you are the only two sober people here."  
Crowley chuckled and said: "Figured, of course, they can't hold their liquor." Cas seen movement out of the corner of his eye, he got a surprise of a lifetime when Alice jumped onto his chair and locked onto his back.

Everyone in the room laughed loudly in amusement even Crowley. Alice had a death grip on Cas, Alice quite loudly and definitely drunk said: "Cassie...let's ride...just like we used to..."  
Cas's face went red as Alice giggled loudly, it was a good thing everyone was drunk or otherwise this would be awkward. Crowley laughed at the usually quiet and shy girl which caused everyone else in the room to laugh, even though if they were sober they all would be kicking the angle's ass.  
Alice bit into Cas's neck until he gave her a piggyback ride, Crowley could hear Andrew and Dean both asking Cas for a ride too. Crowley turned his attention back to his big moose and his hot-headed ginger. Alex took another big drink from his beer before he faced Crowley and more said than asked: "You know...Crowley you...you never told me... how you... how a guy like you... got such a... got my amazing little sister..."  
Crowley smiled at the memory, Sam even gave him, his full attention before saying: "Yeah... I wanna...I wanna know... how you captured... or blackmailed this lovely beautiful woman..." Crowley chuckled at Sam's choice of words and said: "Well I would be honored to tell you, the very exciting and romantic love story."  
Crowley remembered the day like it was yesterday, it was the most important day of his life after all.

( Cue Flashback) The Colt siblings had just pulled up to a 24-hour motel, Alex and Andrew were up front, Andrew being in the driver's seat.  
Alexia and Alice were in the back, where they were having a rather heated conversation about Alice getting a tattoo of the Ace of Clubs and Alexia obviously told her should have to wait until she was older than 13.  
Alex jumped out and got two rooms as the rest of them unloaded the bags. The Colt siblings had been out on the road for almost 6 months now. They all took up the family business, not that their Mother or Father couldn't do it anymore but because they both wanted an early retirement.  
Although all of them doubted their Father would ever stop hunting, their Mother, on the other hand, would love to have a quiet home where no monsters will come knocking on their door. Alex came walking over with four room keys, he handed one to each of them. Alex gave the usual order of, settle in your room and report back to his room for the plan.  
This was an odd case Alex wasn't quite sure what it was. They were pretty sure it was a vampire that wasn't feeding, but then again it could also be a Shapeshifter or even a demon. Alex had seen a handful of them, Andrew had seen two, but all four of them knows how to Exorcism them.  
The plan at the moment was for Alex and Andrew to go in their FBI get-ups and get information on the case from the local cops, while Alexia and Alice stayed back and do research or in simpler terms,  
Alexia stays here and babysit Alice.

Well, maybe an hour in Alice found something about an old house on the outside of town. Alexia tried to call her brothers to be fair but they just wouldn't pick up. Alice jumped up onto her motel bed and yawned, she laid back ready to take a well-deserved nap. That was before she seen her older sister throwing on her black leather jacket, she put her gun behind her back halfway in her pants and covered with her jacket. Alexia watched as her little sister jumped off her bed and firmly asked her: "Just where do you think you're going?" Alexia rolled her eyes at the younger girl and said: "Look sweetheart, those two bimbos ain't coming back soon and I want to go look at the house before its dark." Alexia could see the concern and worry in Alice's eyes, Alexia pulled her into a tight hug before saying: "I promise I'm gonna be ok... and before you ask the answer is no, you can't come with me." Alice huffed out a why not? Alexia smiled at her whinny little sister and said: "You know the rules, keep the door locked and have your gun on you at all times, no answering the motel phone and... Alice" interrupted her by saying: "Alexia I know... I love you bye." Alexia gave her an I love you too before walking out the door, she waited until she heard the sound of the lock on their motel door.

Alexia had no choice but to steal a car, she made it to the old and plain down creepy house in about 35 minutes. She parked the car a block down from the house before she scooped out the place. After she seen no movement in the house she went inside, she looked everywhere but came empty handed. Alexia was on her way out when she heard voices entering the house, she quickly ducked down into a closet keeping the door slightly opened. "Are you all really that stupid?" asked a loud and demanding voice, nobody answered. Alexia looked through the crack and seen three guys lined up two was businessmen and one looked like a stay at home dad.  
"Now I want to know who exactly killed these people." said the voice once again, the man walked over in front of the three men and into Alexia's view. The man was dressed in a nice fancy black suit, he wasn't tall but he wasn't short either, he had black hair that was cut short but the style definitely went with his look, what stuck out the most was his beard.  
Alex and Andrew were lucky enough that Alexia didn't get boy crazy, but for some reason, she just couldn't take her eyes off him.  
"I'm so sorry sir." said the man in the middle and for some reason he looked completely nervous and very scared.

"Sorry... you're sorry... well thanks to your small pea sized brain there are hunters in town." said the guy who Alexia was pretty sure was the big bad bearded boss. The guy furthest away from Alexia chuckled and said: "Well Crowley, no offense but we'll not scared of a couple hunters." The so-called Crowley, which Alexia thought was quite the interesting name, simply snapped his fingers and the smart assed guy was sent to his knees in pain.  
Crowley stopped his act of punishment before saying: "You truly are brainless ain't you... they ain't some Bobby or Kate monster killers, they are the colts... someone you low class maggots probably hasn't heard of... Marcus Colt the great-grandson of Samuel Colt,  
Marcus has four children... I had the lovely opportunity to meet his oldest son Alex and his youngest daughter which of course was guarded by a devils trap."  
Alexia didn't want to think about what this demon did to her brother or what he could've done to Alice. "So they are Colt's, I say we hunt them down and kill them": said the guy in the middle.  
Crowley chuckled and very loudly said: "You really don't know what they can do... Marcus Colt sent over 100 demons back to hell,  
and when they sent one of the higher-ups to go kill him for good... I don't know how but Marcus killed him."

The room went silent in disbelief and it was at that moment Alex decided to call Alexiaa making her cell phone ring loudly. The sound echoed throughout the room as Alexia quickly pulled the phone out of her back pocket to turn it off.  
The closest door flew open and Alexia was grabbed by her long amber hair, the stay at home dad held her tightly before throwing her down at Crowley's feet. Time stopped for Crowley as he took in the young girls appearance, she wore a pair of blue jeans with a black t-shirt and a leather jacket that was a few sizes too big for her. It wasn't the girl's breast or lower region that caught Crowley's attraction but more her hair or facial qualities. Crowley had never liked the color red, in fact, he hated it but this girl, her hair was breathe taking, it was long and wavy, the amber was clearly natural and Crowley didn't have to feel it to know it was soft. Crowley took notice of how pale her skin was and how at this moment there was even a little red on her cheeks. Her lips looked chapped and even a little bitten, maybe she chewed on them out of a nervous habit.

But what really got Crowley's attention was her eyes, they were this amazing electric green, the outside was more forest green and it just moved into a bight shining sea green. She truly was breathtaking, as time started moving again the girl moved quickly and reached behind her back and grabbed her gun. Crowley stayed quiet as he noticed the same tattoo Alex Colt had but it was the Ace of Hearts, which meant this girl was most likely Alexia Colt the oldest daughter of Marcus FUCKING COLT. Alexia watched all four of them as best as she could, but one of them took her gun away using their demon psychic powers.  
Crowley stared down at her watching carefully before more saying than asking: "Your Alexia Colt ain't you." Crowley turned away from her before he could be captured by her never-ending eyes. Alexia knew she fucked up this time, she was quite honestly gonna die. Alexia knew one thing for sure she wasn't going down without a fight, She still had her pocket knife to defend herself with.

So trying to grab her knife without getting caught Alexia stared up at Crowley's back and said: "Yes... yes I am Alexia... and as you said us Colts are ones you shouldn't mess with... because I promise you... my Father will come and he will kill you all." One of the business guys grabbed Alexia by the hair again and held her to her feet before saying: "Now you listen here you little bitch... we ain't scared of you or your daddy, so keep your damn mouth shut." Crowley wasn't sure what it was but something was pulling him to her, he was ok with the demon telling her to shut up but when he slapped her it was like some small switch was turned on inside Crowley.  
Before Alexia could even touch her knife to try to escape, Crowley had snapped his fingers and the demon was shot from his body and sent through the floor and sent back to hell. Alexia watched shock as she sat on the cold wooden floor, Crowley turned to the other two demons and said: "You two get the hell out of town and if I hear anything about you killing any more humans... well,  
I will personally deal with you two myself." They both took off running out the door and out of town, Crowley turned to her and offered her his hand.  
Alexia wasn't even sure what the hell just happened, this demon Crowley just saved her and he was offering to help her up. Alexia stood up on her own and took a few steps back before asking: "What are you gonna do with me?"  
Crowley stared intensely at her before saying: "Well, as you said your Father will come and kill me if I hurt you... so I'm doing no more then I need to, to ensure my existence."  
Alexia no more than blinked and he was gone.

"WAIT!" (Cue end of flashback) shouted a confused looking Alex, Crowley rolled his eyes and asked: "What?" Sam interrupted Alex by saying: "That has nothing to do with how you two got together." Alex nodded his head in agreement and said: "Yeah... Sammy here is right..." Crowley made himself a drink before turning back to them and saying: "People don't just fall in love... It takes time."

(Cue Flashback)

It had been three weeks since Crowley had seen that damn amber-haired girl, he was working on a difficult task called forgetting about that fucking girl. It was working to, he throws himself into work collecting souls. Crowley of course only traveled high class, walked into one of the only five star hotels in this little one-way town.  
He was there at work, a meeting of how many souls were being collected in the USA. That meeting was two days ago, and Crowley was still there.  
It was like some unspoken spell that he was under that wouldn't let him leave. It was a rare occasion that the Colt siblings went to a hotel instead of a motel but it was Alex's twenty-second birthday.  
The four siblings decided on a nice fancy one night stay at a five-star hotel, that had a spa, fancy restaurant,  
a twenty-four seven pool and down the street was a gentlemen's club that Alex may or may not be visiting later. As usual, Alex got the rooms and the rest of them got the bags. they all went to the spa first thing that day and it was certainly amusing watching Andrew getting slapped by the spa lady there. Then they went up to their rooms and relaxed for a while before dinner.

They dressed as best as they could, Alexia and Alice had one nice dress, they were nothing fancy but they both looked beautiful. Alex and Andrew both wore the brand new dress shirts Alexia had brought them a few days ago and new jeans with no holes in them.  
After dinner which the Colt siblings all agreed that they could better food at the local gas in sip down the street. Alex and Andrew went to the gentlemen's club while the girls went to the pool for a swim. They were in there twenty minutes before Alice retired for the night, she wrapped herself up in a fluffy white hotel robe before walking into the elevator. The elevator went up one floor before it stopped again, Alice watched as a businessman walked in, he had black hair and a beard. Crowley had quite the successful day, he collected 13 souls today.  
Crowley made his way to the elevator even though he didn't actually need to use it he still did. Crowley was highly surprised when the doors opened and there stood Alice Colt. Crowley acted unfazed by the small but surely dangerous girl, if it wasn't for the fact that she hunted monsters like him with her siblings, he even would've thought she looked cute with the robe being two sizes too big.

Alice glanced up at the man and awkwardly asked: "What floor?" Crowley stared intensely down at her before saying: "Four, please." Alice quickly pushed the button and stepped back. Crowley chuckled at her awkwardness and noticed the fate smell of pool cleaner, before asking: "How's the pool?"  
Alice glanced up at him before saying: "Ummm it's ok." Crowley chuckled again before asking: "What... not your cup of tea?" Alice glanced back at him and said: "Definitely not mine, but my sister loves it." Crowley hated himself for it but he needed to feed his sick addiction for the amber-haired girl. Alice's room was on the third floor, the elevator rung telling them it arrived on one of their's floors. Alice turned to the odd but nicely dressed man and said: "Well... ehh... good evening." Crowley waved her a short goodbye as the door closed. Crowley moved as fast as he could at that moment, he popped up into the pool area and seen her doing laps. Crowley watched in amazement as she elegantly, flawlessly, and perfectly swam around.  
Crowley slowly walked over near the edge of the pool and waited. Alexia loved swimming ever since she won first place in Kendrick's National swimming competition.  
Alexia came up for some much-needed air, she climbed up out of the pool and grabbed her towel. Crowley smiled at the view of her in a swimsuit, she was wearing a plain black one piece.

Crowley noticed how her hair was even wavier wet then it was when it's dry, his eyes traveled down to her well-defined backside. Crowley smirked before saying: "Hello love." Alexia turned around and was surprised to see Crowley standing there, she was even more surprised to see his eyes moving down her body.  
Alexia pulled her towel around herself before saying: "Crowley... I'm surprised to see you here... are you second-guessing your decision on killing me?" Alexia couldn't believe Crowley was standing there especially since she couldn't get him out of her head since the moment they meant. Alexia's voice echoed in Crowley's head, it made it so hard for him to play it cool. Crowley took a step closer to her and said: "To be completely honest with you... the thought of killing you has never crossed my mind." Alexia found that hard to believe especially since he was a demon, she chuckled and said: "Well, surely you want to torture me than." Crowley took another step closer to her before saying: "Yes I have but I like to keep those thoughts for later."

Alexia blushed lightly at his comment, she took a step of her own before she boldly said: "What no decent demons around."  
Crowley took that last step to put him at arm's length, his eyes found hers as he stared intensely into them before saying: "There's plenty... believe me... but I prefer the more forbidden fruit..." Alexia wasn't actually sure if what he was applying meant he liked humans or if he just liked her, but she somehow found herself leaning towards him. Crowley didn't know what the hell was wrong with him, he promised himself he wouldn't think about her, and it was slightly working too.  
But the moment Crowley knew she was there he went off running off to her like some sick drug he so wrongfully needed.  
Crowley knew he should've grabbed her and used her to capture and kill the rest of the Colt's but no instead he found himself leaning down towards her. The tension skyrocketed, their eyes stared back into each other's, Alexia's hands moved from her towel to lightly pull on his black suit jacket, Crowley's hands slowly moved up to her cheeks.

The high level of tension was broken by the front doors of the pool being slammed opened and a voice loudly saying: "Skinny dipping!" Alexia and Crowley both jumped at the sudden interruption, Alexia pulled her towel closer to her and took a step back from Crowley. The sudden voice belonged to Alex which looked pissed at seeing someone which looked like that Crowley demon Alexia told him about. Alex quickly untangled himself from the two girls that were on each of his sides and ran over to his sister. As soon as he got within five feet of them Alex reached behind him and got his gun from the back of his pants. Alex moved in front Alexia and pointed his gun at Crowley's head, Alex cocked his gun before asking: "Your the demon Crowley ain't you?"

"HOLD ON!" (Cue end of flashback) Shouted Alex drunkenly to Crowley. Sam sat quietly watching the older sibling waiting to see if he was gonna fight against Crowley. Crowley was actually enjoying this, he loved the amusement Alex was giving him. Crowley chuckled and asked: "What?"  
Alex took another big drink before saying: "I was there that day... you two didn't... have sex, did you?" Crowley chuckled before saying: "No it wasn't until the next did I finally have enough and just took her."

(Cue flashback)

It's been a month since the almost kiss and it was driving Crowley crazy. Crowley had tabs on the Colt siblings, he was waiting for the perfect moment to pop in and grab his pray. Crowley chuckled as he watched the four siblings, they were in a cabin the woods hunting a werewolf. Alex and Andrew went out to their car to grab something, Crowley decided it was now or never. Crowley popped into the cabin, he stood in the doorway watching as Alexia and Alice loaded the guns with silver bullets. Crowley smiled before saying: "Hello girls." Alexia and Alice both quickly turned around and pointed their guns at him. Alexia smiled almost sweetly at Crowley before Crowley or Alexia could say anything Alice started shooting bullets into Crowley.  
Crowley was actually shocked, he really shouldn't have underestimated her and thought she was just a normal girl instead of a monster killing psych. Alice stared up at Crowley and said: "Stay the hell away from my sister you crazy red-eyed demon." Alexia rushed over to Crowley, just as Alex and Andrew ran into the cabin.

Alex and Andrew both raised their guns, Alex glanced at Alexia and Crowley before saying: "I promise you this Crowley... I will kill you..." Crowley smirked and said: Well you ginger cockroach I would love to see that." Before any of them could shoot him again Crowley grabbed Alexia and left.  
Crowley took her to one of his private homes, it was a luxury house in the middle of nowhere. Crowley walked over to his inside bar and made himself a drink before asking if she wanted one herself, Alexia nodded her head no before saying: "Crowley I'm sorry about Alice... she's rather protective of me." Crowley walked a few steps closer to her before saying: "Its alright... kids will be kids..." Alexia took a seat on the big king sized bed and said: "So did you bring me here to have a drink or ?"

Crowley sat down beside her on the bed and took her hand in his,  
kissing the back of it Crowley stared up into her eyes before saying: "Yes... I brought you here to tell... to tell you... that you haven't left my mind... ever since I first meant you, your all I can think about." Alexia licked her lips before slowly leaning in, Crowley leaned towards her staring deeply into her eyes. Before Alexia slowly pushed her lips against Crowley's she quietly said: "You haven't left mine either." Their kiss was slow and passionate, Alexia moved closer to him deepening the kiss. Crowley stayed still, for the first time in his life he didn't want to rush things. Crowley wanted to take everything in on this new... Feeling? Alexia felt more excited than nervous as she removed her shirt breaking the kiss.

Crowley groaned at seeing more skin, just like the last time they were at the pool he couldn't look away. His lips were back on hers tasting her sweet mouth, his hands moving from her naked hips up behind her back feeling the soft skin there. Alexia reached behind her and unclasped her bra, she kept her lips on Crowley's taking her first step into undressing in front of a man.  
Crowley pulled away from her and took in her beauty, from her amber hair, her bright eyes, and now to her well-defined breast. Crowley lightly pushed her down on the bed and pulled her up until her head hit the pillows, his hands never leaving her body. Alexia stared up in excitement waiting for his next move, Crowley pecked her lips before moving down taking his time with her neck.

He sucked and nibbled listening to Alexia's sweet moan's echoing off the bedroom walls. Alexia's hands were in his hair tugging it roughly, Crowley moved from her neck down to her bare breast.  
He took his sweet time teasing her breasts as he sucked, nibbled, and kissed them. Crowley would have stayed there longer but he felt her pushing him back before she pushed his coat off him, causing Crowley to smirk at her eagerness.  
" I don't like being teased Crowley, I want the real deal," said Alexia as she stared into Crowley's eyes waiting for his next move, Crowley chuckled down at her finding her more beautiful as her bright green eyes shined up at him. " Of course my love, no holding back now," said Crowley as his hands reached down and shimmied her out of her jeans, throwing them someplace within the room.  
Alexia sat up pushing her lips against his as she unbuttoned his dress shirt, Crowley's lips seemed to have already memorized the curve and feel of her lips as they instantly molded together.

As Alexia finished undoing his shirt, she ran her hands up and down his chest before stopping them on his pants, she reached for the clasp on his pants yanking it open.  
Alexia smiled a sinful grin before she laid back, she hooked her fingers into her underwear and removed them before throwing them somewhere in the room.  
Crowley smirked at her wild side loving the look of excitement all over her face, his eyes moved from her head to her toe. He took in everything from the freckles that danced across her cheeks, the tattoo on her hand, the lack of hair on her lower region, all the way down to the black fingernail polish that was on her toenails but wasn't on her fingernails.  
Crowley stripped his pants and boxers down before getting on the bed, his hands started at her feet as he slowly brought them up. Alexia's legs were opened wide enough for Crowley to grind his pelvis against her so his hardened cock was nudged into her slick folds.

Alexia moaned loving the new unfamiliar feeling, her fingers curled lightly dragging her nails down his back as he positioned himself fully between her slick folds.  
Crowley ran his length back and forth through her wetness, he leaned down to her again and kissed her. Crowley pulled away from their kiss and stared deep into her eyes.  
" Are you sure about this? asked Crowley as he whispered against her lips. Alexia didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to pass this moment up she needed it, so without saying anything she hooked her legs around Crowley's hips and pushed him into her. Crowley groaned as he stretched her opening around his thickness, slowly he sank deeper and deeper into her, filling her up to the top.  
Alexia bit into his shoulder now regretting how she did that but still loving the painful pleasure she got from it. Crowley started thrusting at an even pattern, letting her adjust to his size, he pressed himself all the way in rolling his hips slightly as their pelvises ground together.

Alexia's jaw trembled as her teeth now sank down into her bottom lip, struggling to keep her moans from slipping past her lips. "Don't hold back, my love. I want to hear you," said Crowley as he snapped his hips pushing his cock harder and deeper into her. Unable to hold back anymore, Alexia cried out in ecstasy as her eyelids fluttered shut, she felt not only her face but her whole body heat up. The feeling of Crowley lips moving from her neck to anywhere he could reach and the steady rhythm of his thrust was creating an otherworldly bliss she had never experienced in her life. The moment Crowley's teeth dragged over her pulse point on her neck she knew she was done her orgasm consumed her without warming. Alexia called out his name, letting it fall from her lips over and over again in praise as pleasure waved through her, pulsing through her body in a steady current hazing her vision. "That's it love... say my name... scream it!" groaned Crowley as his thrusts got more erratic and harder.

Alexia could feel his length twitch and stiffen inside her, she felt as his lips trailed up her chest to her ear.  
" Say it again, Alexia." whispered Crowley, his breath causing tingles to erupt at her shoulder and spread down through her body, only further enhancing her orgasm as it refused to relent.  
Bringing her lips to his ear Alexia moaned out his name one last time as Crowley gave a long hard thrust before he unloaded his hot seed deep inside her.  
His body stilled as a calm passed between the two of them and the lingering coils of their climaxes slowly petered out.

(Cue end of flashback)  
"And that was how we fell in love," said Crowley smiling fondly at the memory. Alex, Sam, and now everyone else shared a look of utter disgustment.  
Alice who was on Dean's back started puking down his shoulder, Andrew who was on Castiel's back looked from Alice to Crowley before saying, " That was so gross you made her puke!" Crowley gave them an unimpressed look, " You guys are just jealous, you don't have anyone that loves you." said Crowley finishing his drink and getting up.

"CROWLEY!" shouted a very pissed off Alexia who was standing in the doorway dressed in her night clothes. " Alexia my love, I was just telling the story of how we fell in love," said Crowley sensing her anger.  
"How could you tell my older brothers about the time we first had sex," said Alexia as she started making her way over to him. Alexia was a you better fucking run kinda angry, so with only one thing left to do Crowley snapped his fingers, and...

"And that is why I'm here, talking to you in this bar," said Crowley as he drunk his whiskey.  
"That's actually a pretty good story, do you mind if I write it?" asked Chuck/God who sat next to him listening to his problems.


End file.
